A Friendly Wager
by dibdab4
Summary: Story written by request for auntjezzy on Tumblr to celebrate THE WEDDING! Hope I got the scenario right, love! Somethings afoot downstairs and the staff start a friendly wager...


"I am telling you they are."

Mr. Molesley's voice carried through the servants' hall as it often did when he was goaded by Mr. Barrow.

"Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson, they might as well be a nun and a monk. They are as much together as me and Mrs. Patmore." Thomas pulled a cigarette from his inside coat, sneering as he placed it between his lips.

"I'm tell you, Mr. Barrow…" Mr. Molesley was cut off as the staff began to filter into the servant's hall as luncheon approached.

Mr. Bates entered the room, Anna at his side, and immediately sensed the tension in the room, "What's this?"

"Mr. Molesley seems to be of the opinion that Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes are an _item_." Thomas tone was undeniably snippy, but he had the sense to keep his voice low, the butler and housekeeper possibly nearby.

"You've noticed haven't you, Mr. Bates? Anna? How happy they have been the last week? All smiles? Mr, Carson, even. He smiled at me this morning. Twice."

Anna smiled warmly, "They have both been quite cheerful, I have to say. Do you know something we don't, Mr. Molesley?"

"I might have overheard them say something about whether a church or registrar's office was more suitable."

The collective eyes of Thomas, the Bates', footman Andy, and newly arrived Daisy and Miss Baxter were suddenly fixed on Joseph Molesley.

"You heard them talk about getting married?!" Thomas tossed his cigarette into the fireplace, his manner completely changed. "When was this?"

"A few days ago."

"Mr. Molesley, I don't think they would appreciate you talking about them like this." Mr. Bates' voice was quiet, but serious.

"I wouldn't have said anything, but Mr. Barrow…"

"Never mind _Mr. Barrow_, what else did you hear?" Thomas stepped between Mr. Bates and Mr. Molesley. "Did they say anything about retiring?"

"I didn't hear any more and I wouldn't tell you if I did." Mr. Molesley's rebuff of Mr. Barrow as rewarded with a kind smile from Miss Baxter.

"Well, well…anyone willing to make a friendly wager about when our butler will make an honest woman of our housekeeper?"

"Honestly, Mr. Barrow…" Anna was cut off by her husband.

"Very well, Mr. Barrow. I for one wish them nothing but happiness and think the sooner the better. I will put half a crown on the second week in March."

"Mr. Bates…" Anna was cut off by Thomas this time.

"Very good, Mr. Bates. I will take the last week of April."

"First week of March." Miss Baxter surprised them all by speaking out.

"I don't want Easter. I say the last week of March." Daisy grinned, the thought of winning quite a packet exciting her.

"Anna?" Mr. Molesley's calling on her turned all attention to the small woman.

"Mr. Bates is throwing away quite enough of our money," she offered him a playful grin, "but I do hope you are right, Mr. Molesley. I can't imagine anything more wonderful."

* * *

Elsie Hughes jumped in her spot just around the corner from the servants' hall as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Are you spying on the staff, Mrs. Hughes?"

Elsie quickly shushed Beryl Patmore, pulling the small cook into her sitting room, "I need to ask something of you, but I will have to tell you something first. It is a secret."

Beryl watched the housekeeper begin to move nervously about the room. "Well? Are you just going to pace a groove into the floor or are you going to tell me this secret?"

Outside of his wife, Lord Grantham's only other American delight was Oysters Rockefeller, the serving of which had become a New Year's Eve tradition, much to his English cook's dismay. Beryl Patmore welcomed this respite from shucking oyster after oyster, but if Elsie Hughes didn't get to the point she was going to find herself standing next to her friend, elbow deep in shellfish.

"Well…do you remember Christmas Eve…"

"You mean that day a week ago with the big tree and all the guests and the singing? That Christmas Eve?"

Elsie pursed her lips, "If you'll kindly let me finish." Mrs. Patmore put her hands over her mouth to demonstrate her apology. "Do you remember Christmas Eve _night_ when Mr. Carson and I stepped away from the party for a few moments? Mr. Branson had just announced that Lady Mary was going to sing."

"I remember her singing "Silent Night." It was very nice. Did you and Mr. Carson slip away?"

Elsie thought she could detect a cheeky tone in Beryl's inquiry, but she chose to ignore it for the moment, wringing her hands as she resumed her pacing. "We did. He asked me earlier in the day if I would mind sharing a word at some point…and…well, that's when we…"

"Shared a word." Beryl fought the urge to smile at her fidgeting friend.

"Yes. We slipped downstairs to his pantry with cups of your punch. I thought he wanted to have a private toast to celebrate his new house."

The little cook nodded for her to continue.

"But when I tried to offer one, he said it wasn't just his house."

"What do you mean? I thought he bought it?"

"He did. But he didn't put only his name on the register." Elsie turned away, placing her hands on the back of her desk chair as she stared at the wall above her desk. "He put his name and _my name _on the register."

"But I thought you told me you had changed…did you go in with him…I don't understand."

Turning back to her friend, Elsie admitted, "I didn't change my mind. I never had the money to go in with him. I don't want to get into it now, but I have a family matter that has required a great deal of my salary over the years."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but if you didn't have the money to go in…"

"Just now I was listening to the staff talk about us. Mr. Molesley apparently overheard something. Thomas, Miss Baxter, Daisy, even Anna and Mr. Bates, they were discussing dates and making wagers and it would be very upsetting to Mr. Carson if he were to overhear…"

"Mrs. Hughes, what are you trying to say?" Mrs. Patmore stood, the worried look on Elsie's face alarming her.

"He put both our names on the register because he wants us to be married. And I said yes."

Beryl stood frozen for nearly five seconds before issuing an ear piercing "WAHOOOOOOO!"

Unable to stop herself from laughing, Elsie threw her hand over Beryl's mouth. "I suppose you approve then?"

"Approve? I have been praying for this to happen for years. YEARS! Oh, love, I am so, so happy for you!"

Elsie inhaled deeply, her friend's reaction giving her great relief and joy, "Thank you. That means a great deal to me."

Beryl took Elsie's hands in her own, "And are you happy?"

"I am happier than I can ever remember being."

"Ohhh!" the cook squealed. "This explains all the smiles and Mr. Carson's cheerful demeanor this week! And Mr. Molesley overheard you and Mr. Carson discussing it?"

Elsie shook her head, "Apparently. I thought we were so careful. I don't think he would have said anything, but Thomas…"

Beryl raised her hand, "Enough said. So, when will you tell them? How long am I supposed to keep quiet about the best news of my life?"

Elsie laughed at her before adding, "Well, obviously he will have to tell the family first. He wants to wait until after Mr. Branson leaves."

"Will you retire immediately?" The thought made knots form in the little cook's stomach as she considered life without the housekeeper and butler in residence.

"Not immediately, no. And I am not sure if we will retire at the same time…"

Beryl hid a small sigh of relief. "Will this be a long engagement, Mrs. Hughes?"

Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, Elsie couldn't fight the corners of her mouth turning up into a silly grin. "We are planning to wed in May."

The mention of an actual date triggered the tears Beryl had been fighting to hold back since Elsie had shared the news. "You will be a beautiful bride, Mrs. Hughes."

"Oh, now don't start that, or I'll be gone…" The room was soon filled with sniffles and hitched breaths as the two women embraced, crying on one another's shoulder.

Retrieving a hanky from her sleeve, Elsie dabbed at her eyes and nose as she pulled out of the embrace, "So you have to stop the staff making their silly wagers in case Mr. Carson hears. Please."

"I will. Of course I will. I will make sure he never hears a word of it. I promise. Oh! I have all those oysters to shuck yet." Giving Elsie one last squeeze, Beryl pulled a towel from her apron, wiping her face, turning back to her friend as she reached the door, "It's wonderful. Truly it is." Sweet smiles exchanged, the small cook stepped into the hall, closing the sitting room door behind her. A deep voice from a few feet away caught her off-guard.

"Do you have a moment, Mrs. Patmore?" Charles Carson nodded towards his pantry. The cook inside, he swiftly shut the door behind him. "Mrs. Patmore, are you aware that there is a grate through which one can hear what is being said in Mrs. Hughes' sitting room?"

Beryl gave him a surprised look, "I did not."

"Mrs. Hughes herself informed me of it several years ago."

Being a fairly clever woman, Beryl asked, "And were you near this grate in the last five minute or so, Mr. Carson?"

Charles raised an eyebrow, nodding his head at an angle, "I did happen to find myself in its vicinity."

Beryl burst into a wide smile, "Would it be all right if I offer you my sincerest and happiest congratulations, Mr. Carson."

Matching her smile, Charles chuckled, "Thank you very much, Mrs. Patmore."

"And about time, too!"

The playful admonishment brought a blush to the butler's cheeks. "Well, anyway, I would appreciate if you would encourage the staff to keep their childish wagering out of both my and Mrs. Hughes' hearing if you would."

"Of course, Mr. Carson. Do you want me to stop…" Beryl's question was answered as Charles suddenly thrust coins into her hand.

"And if you will put this on the second week of May, I will happily split the winnings with you."

Sharing nods and smiles, the butler and cook parted company, both quite happy with their odds.


End file.
